Book Two of The Soulmate Chronicles: Across The Great Divide
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Now that the Glader's have been evacuated from the Glade, Thomas, Gally, Imagine and Newt have to help their fellow Gladers settle into their new home in the mysterious compound that was built by Thomas's late lover, Teresa as a backup plan for the trials. Newly married Gally and Imagine must rely on each other and their family to deal with struggles and surprises all along the way
1. Chapter 1

Across The Great Divide Chapter 1

A/N: Eeek! Guys this is awesome! We made it to Book Two of the Soulmate Chronicles Trilogy! Woooo! I'm super stoked about giving you guys more of this awesome story. Starting with what happened after the Gladers were removed from the Glade and placed into safe keeping for the time being. Hopefully this may clear up any confusion that you guys have about what happened with them and why it did the way it did. I admit, sedating them was a little harsh but I couldn't help but think that since none of the other Gladers but the ones in the pairings in this story knew of the outside world and would probably be less likely to cooperate when being told to leave the Glade. But yeah, it was the best I could think of so we'll just go with it. Theme song for this chapter is Bulletproof Picasso by Train.

 **12:30 p.m. Somewhere In Main Wicked Compound**

Thomas let out a groan as he tried but was unable to move.

His body felt like lead and it made him concerned as to what the hell had happened to him.

It was then that he remembered.

Gally and his sister had gotten married.

Last night.

Was it last night?

And where the hell was he now?

And where the hell were they?

As he looked around he suddenly realized that he was back at the main Wicked compound making his heart frantically beat in a wild panic wondering where both his sister and Gally were along with Newt and the other Gladers.

All that he remembered was that Gally and his sister had just sealed their vows, and then all hell broke loose.

Guns.

He thought it was guns.

They shot through the crowd and shot at him and his sister and everyone in their home.

He let out a growl that sounded more like a groan at the thought that Wicked had not only interrupted his sister's wedding but had also managed to take him away from wherever she and her new husband were.

"Take it easy, son. Your motor skills are going to slowly return. The sedative I'm afraid was a little stronger than we bargained for."

A familiar voice said from the other side of the room making him turn his head to look over at its source.

There standing next to the door to whatever room he was in, was his father dressed in his normal Wicked scientist attire giving him a small smile that looked more like an apology than Thomas had ever seen in his entire life.

"Dad. What the fuck?"

Thomas gasped out as he tried to move but still found he couldn't making him unable to do anything more than just lay there at his father's and whoever else's mercy.

Marcus frowned slightly and held out his hands in a placating manner, desperate to calm his son who was no doubt having a panic attack of his own.

"Easy. Tom. Thomas. It's okay. You're safe."

He said in an even tone hoping and praying to whatever higher power existed that his son took it for what and calmed the hell down.

"Where is she? Where's Immy? And Gally and the others? Fuck dad what did you do?!"

Thomas cried out making Marcus's heart break for his young son who clearly didn't have a clue what was happening.

"They're all in a number of rooms down the hall just like this one. We thought it would be better if we woke you first so you could help us explain everything to the others. You seem to be very good at taking charge."

His father said with as he gave him a proud look and came to sit on the edge of the small bed that he was lying in.

"That doesn't fucking explain to me what happened. What the fuck did you do?"

Thomas gritted out as his jaw and facial muscles began to cramp up from lack of use.

Marcus ran a hand through his nearly nonexistent hair and regarded his son with the most honest look he could muster.

"Well it's simple really. Tom. We fucked up. And by fucked up I mean big time, son.

We had to evacuate the entire Glade because we found a large gas leak from one of the pipes that led to the Glade in one of our daily maintenance reports.

If we hadn't evacuated all of you when we did, you would've died from carbon monoxide poisoning."

Thomas's face scrunched up in a confused expression as he looked over at his father who clearly hadn't a clue on how to deal with his angry son.

"Poisoned? A gas leak? What the hell are you talking about?"

Thomas asked as he tried and finally succeeded in raising his hand to his face to rub down his pale skin tiredly.

"I know. It sounds unbelievable. I mean we both checked and double checked those pipes every single day even before anyone set foot in the Glade. I couldn't believe it myself when Paige told me.

And then she showed me and it indeed is what happened, Tom. It was rather lucky that we could get you all out as quickly and as organized as we were able to."

Marcus said as he reached out and gently patted his son knee that jerked slightly at the unfamiliar contact.

Thomas let out another groan and blinked his eyes so the room became slightly more visible before he tried and with the help of his father,

was able to position himself into a sitting position up against the soft pillows of the hospital bed that he was in.

"So, let me get this straight. You just had to ruin your only daughter's wedding to the love of her life because of a fucking gas leak that was going to kill us all?"

He said as he shot his father a look that clearly stated that he approved but didn't at the same time. Marcus sighed again and nodded in confirmation.

"I have the report in my office. You can look it over as much as you'd like as soon as we get around to waking everyone else up."

Thomas was silent for a few moments before he threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"And sedating us? That was the fucking best you could do? Geez, dad. Way to scare the living hell out of all of us. I'm pretty damn sure Immy and Gally the rest of the Gladers think they died by now."

He groaned making Marcus shake his head and give him a slightly ashamed look.

"I know. It was rather harsh. But it was Paige's idea. You know how she is. Always takes things to the extreme anytime she can. It was a sound decision in a lot of ways. But did I agree with it? Hell no."

He said as he let out a small chuckle.

Thomas shook his head trying to clear away all the fuzziness that existed in it at the moment before letting out a sigh of his own and looking up into his father's patient gaze.

"Well, I guess it was as good of a solution as any. I probably would've gone along with it if it were me that she was dealing with. Unfortunately, I seemed to be on the wrong side of that particular plan."

He breathed out unable to contain his laughter of disbelief.

Marcus let out the breath he was holding and sighed heavily with a small smile.

His son seemed to be calming down and coming to his senses making his job so much easier at that moment.

"Good. I'm glad you agree. Now why don't we head down the hall and check on the others? I can show you their vitals and such so you know exactly what we're dealing with.

Then we can proceed to administer the drugs that will counteract the sedatives."

He said as he slowly helped his son to his feet and Thomas nodded along in agreement. It made sense.

Everything that had happened to them in the past couple of hours made plenty of sense to Thomas.

As a scientist and head of the trials.

As a brother, and now brother in law, he didn't think it sounded so great after all.

But while he was warring with his two sides, he followed his father down the long white hall until they reached a room that was marked with his sister and Gally's names along with the word Restricted.

His father took a deep breath and opened the door to the room bracing himself for perhaps Thomas freaking out yet again at the sight of his sister and her new husband.

And he was right.

Thomas wasn't prepared to see his baby sister, dressed in her now dirty and ripped up wedding attire lying next to her husband who looked a lot worse off than she did.

Gally's shirt was slashed and crumpled around his body and he had numerous cuts and bruises lining his tall frame.

Thomas immediately went to his sister first, checking her over for any injuries that could have occurred when she had been evacuated.

He spied several bruises much like her husbands along her arms and legs and practically sneered in anger.

"You all just couldn't be gentle, could you? They both look like they just got fucking beat up."

He gritted out as he turned to his father who stood right behind him checking the monitors and machines that were hooked up to both his sister and Gally's bodies.

Thomas spied several IV lines in both their arms and also a hook up on each of them to a heart and brain monitor.

He turned quickly and began checking over their vitals while his father watched with an anxious expression.

"They seem like they have high elevated heart beats at the moment. Too high for my liking."

Thomas murmured as he turned to his father who nodded in agreement.

"It means that it's time to wake them up. They've been under for too long."

He explained as Thomas nodded slowly in understanding.

"What are we using to bring them back?"

He asked as his mind went back into his medical training mode much like he had been when he was working in the compound himself.

His father went over to a clipboard that was hanging on the wall and flipped through it before he nodded and handed it over to Thomas who read it quickly before placing it back where it hung before.

"Salt water to flush out the drugs. Old procedure, yet classic in its effects. Good call. It won't hurt them at all and will be effective almost immediately."

He murmured as his father nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too. All of your friends will be given the same thing. Except for one."

He said as Thomas's head whipped around faster than lightening at the mention of a problem.

"Who? What happened?"

He demanded as his father sighed heavily and went over to the desk that sat on the other side of the room and sifted through its contents until he pulled out a manila folder that showed that it was worn with age.

He walked slowly over and handed it to Thomas who opened it and read it over.

Once, twice, three different times before it practically dropped from his hands.

"Newt? He's diabetic? How did I not remember that?"

He asked more to himself than his father who stood only a few feet away observing his reactions.

His father shook his head and gave his son a sympathetic look.

"It's easy to overlook it when he was in the Glade. He had been monitored daily and his insulin levels were specially regulated through an implant in the muscle of his arm.

Now that he's back and we've put him under though, his sugar level crashed once already and might crash again if we don't find the proper dose of insulin to give him.

But, despite the fact that his condition is rather serious, he seems to be doing as

well as can be expected and we are fully confident that he will be able to continue with the trials without any other problems."

Thomas sighed and nodded in agreement.

He didn't like the fact that his lover and closest friend had a dangerous condition that could potentially be fatal, but he knew that he was in the best care possible while being involved with the trials and Wicked.

Wicked's labs and medical facilities were the most advanced ones in the entire world and were on the very brink of the latest cutting edge of science and medicine.

When the flare had surfaced around the world, the world leaders were quick to band together to fight for the cause of finding a cure to the deadly virus.

Thomas and his family were some of the first to be recruited by Wicked's task force in America.

It wasn't long before Gally and his family joined them to found the Academy for the future subjects of the Glade and other experiments.

Turning back to where his sister and Gally lay quietly side by side, he glanced once again at their vitals before nodding to himself knowing that they needed to do what needed to be done.

And first thing first was to wake his sister and her husband and then the rest of the Gladers before worrying more about Newt's condition.

"Alright. Let's get the procedure rooms prepared for them. I want everyone on hand for all of the Glader's recoveries. I want every single one of them monitored at all times."

Thomas instructed as his father nodded in agreement before heading out into the hall to gather the rest of the medical team.

Thomas noticed that his father left his old scrubs and lab coat along with his Wicked certified name tag on a chair next to the desk making Thomas smile fondly at the old memories that resurfaced at the sight of them.

"Let's get this done and over with. It's about time you two get to enjoy yourselves."

He murmured over in his sister's direction while he took his old clothes off the chair and made his way out of the room to find a locker room to change in.

And just like that, Thomas was reintroduced to life in the compound, but little did he know that soon him and all of his friends would have one of their very own that they would run and operate themselves.

As Marcus gathered the medical team, he hoped and prayed that Thomas and the others would forgive them for the lack of information that they had given them.

It was only a matter of time till they all found out about their new, and more complex lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Across The Great Divide Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Wooo chapter 2 coming at ya! Get ready for a big adventure cause we're only just beginning! Hang on to your seats cause it's gonna be a crazy ride. Love you all. This chapters theme song is Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.-MoonlitShadow

It was a little after 12:30 p.m. when all of the medical staff was gathered and was split up into teams to work on reviving all of the 40 Gladers that had been rescued from the Glade.

Thomas and Marcus made sure they were both on the team that was going to revive both his sister and her husband.

Each procedure would work like clockwork.

First, one group would start then after halfway through the procedure the next would start and so on and so forth.

Thomas's group would be first since Imagine and Gally were the highest priority out of the group seeing as how they were the Chancellor and Director's children and most important people in the entire history of the trials.

At exactly 12:35 p.m. Thomas signaled that he was ready to start the revival procedure.

Several of the nurses scurried forward to change out both his sister's and Gally's IV lines and switch on the bags of salt water that would wash both their systems free of the drugs that were currently keeping them hostage inside themselves.

"First subject. A0 The Mother. Imagine Janson."

Thomas repeated as he read his sisters name off the clipboard but he knew it already by heart.

The salt water IV drip was started and all of them watched with bated breath to see if his sister would regain consciousness after all that her body had been put through.

It took about fifteen minutes before her vitals began to change and her heart rate began to pick up signaling that she was coming back to life right before their eyes.

"Oxygen. She needs oxygen."

Thomas said as the nurses quickly placed an oxygen mask over Imagine's face to help her breathe easier.

And just like that, Imagine's eyes blinked open and widened for a moment in sheer panic making her try to move and realizing that she couldn't.

Thomas removed his surgical mask and brushed his fingers lightly through her hair soothing her from her panicked state.

"It's okay, Immy. I'm right here. Big brother's right here. So is dad. And Gally. He's right next to you. We're gonna wake him up next, okay? I need to you stay still for a few minutes while your muscles and joints regain mobility."

He said gently waiting for his sister to acknowledge his presence.

Imagine's eyes filled with tears but she nodded slowly letting him know she understood.

"Good. That's good. Alright, subject A0 successfully revived."

He called out as a nurse marked it down on the clipboard keeping track of all the Gladers.

Imagine's eyes blinked sleepily as her blurry vision began to clear.

She realized that she had just woken up in some type of hospital room.

Operating room maybe?

But what was she doing in an operating room?

And where the hell was she?

Her mind wanted to panic but as soon as she saw her brother dressed in his usual Wicked scrubs she knew that whatever was happening, he was with her and it would be okay.

Taking deep breaths from the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, she groggily turned her head, testing its mobility as she looked around the room that they were in.

A team of nurses plus several other doctors and her brother and father as the team leads were busying themselves with different stations around the room.

Her eyes blinked several times as she looked over and saw the blurry form of her new husband.

Gally.

What was Gally doing here?

And why were they here?

The last of her memories were fuzzy and she wasn't awake enough to sift through them for any sign of what was happening.

She watched tiredly as Thomas had a nurse inject Gally's IV line with some sort of clear liquid that dripped from a bag hanging just above his head.

She watched as his eyes slowly flickered open and he too began to panic, although he was able to move and thrash about more making all of the staff in the room jump at him to keep him from hurting himself or any of the others that were nearby.

"Gally…"

She breathed out but the mask muffled her quiet pleas as she watched her husband freak out and her brother trying to calm him down.

She felt a hand on her own and saw that her father was standing guard next to her and gave him a small smile in gratitude.

Because whatever had happened, she knew that if he and her brother were behind it there was a good reason for it.

She may not have trusted the rest of Wicked sometimes, but she definitely trusted her own family.

"He'll come to in a few minutes. He's just unsure where he is."

Her father murmured as he rubbed her hand reassuringly.

She nodded sleepily as a nurse came to remove the IV lines from her arm and hand.

She winced as the line was removed and the sound seemed to catch Gally's attention making him groggily turn his head to find her eyes amongst the rest of the chaos in the room.

He tried to reach for her, but the tables that they were laying on were a few feet apart, making him unable to reach her.

He let out an angry and frustrated noise as he glared up at Thomas who gave him a look of sympathy.

"She's right there, Captain. And she's just fine. Just like you will be in a few minutes. So just hold on and we'll get you two set up in a room so we can all sit down and have a nice chat about what the fuck is happening."

He said as he gave the builder a look clearly telling him to behave while in his operating room.

Imagine found herself chuckling lightly at the two of them making both their heads turn to where she was being lifted onto a rolling hospital bed and off of the operating table.

"See? She's fine. She's her giggly self like usual."

Thomas said with a smile as he pointed over to her making Gally's tired eyes follow her every move.

Gally's hand reached up and took off the oxygen mask that covered his face so he could be heard clearly.

"Mine. She's mine."

He mumbled sleepily making Thomas roll his eyes and their father chuckle and smile happily down at his new son in law.

"That's right. She's all yours. And you'll get to see her in a few minutes after you wake up a bit more, okay?"

Marcus said as he patted Gally's arm in a small act of comfort.

Imagine gave a small wave over at her husband who gave her a small smile of his own, relieved that she was unharmed and was also waking up from whatever state of mind they had been put under.

He watched as his new wife was wheeled out of the room and into a neighboring one that he assumed was right down the hall or just next door.

He tiredly rubbed a hand over his eyes trying to shake himself from the sleepiness that seemed to try and push him back under.

"Alright, subject A01 The Mate. Galileo Paige. Successfully revived."

Thomas called out making Gally's face scrunch up in confusion.

It had been a long time since he had heard himself being called by his subject name, but from the looks of it, this had a lot more to do with the other Gladers than it did him or Imagine.

Within minutes, he too had his IV line disconnected and was wheeled out into the hall and back into a room that held his wife and no one else leaving them with some rare peace and quiet.

Immediately he reached out for her hand and the nurses placed their beds side by side so they could reach each other easily.

Gally grabbed her hand and laced their fingers tightly together holding onto his wife like a lifeline.

"Are you alright, love?"

He asked as his voice came out weak and gravelly from lack of use.

Imagine nodded slightly and looked up into his green eyes that seemed to lack the usually foresty luster that they usually held.

"So much for our wedding then, eh?"

She sighed heavily as Gally slowly rubbed his fingers gently across her knuckles.

Gally nodded and rolled his eyes as they both looked to the door where seconds later it burst open revealing her brother in all his glory.

Surgical scrubs and all.

"Well hello there, little sister. And little sister's hubby. How are you two now that you're back in the land of the living?"

He quipped jokingly as he took a seat on the edge of Imagine's bed and gave them a playful smile.

Gally glared at him but Imagine was too tired for joking at the moment.

"What the hell happened, Tom?"

She practically whispered, making both Gally and Thomas lean closer so they could hear her.

Thomas looked unsure of how to tell them what was going on and Gally knew immediately that something had gone wrong.

"What happened? What went wrong? Was it because we got married?"

He asked as his questions raised his voice a few octaves letting both siblings know of his anxiety surrounding the situation.

Thomas shook his head firmly and gave them both a reassuring look.

"No, not at all. You two getting married was exactly how the plan was supposed to go. Unfortunately, the structure that the maze was in had different plans."

He said as his lips turned down into a frown making Gally and Imagine look at him in confusion.

"The maze structure? You mean the maze itself?"

Gally asked as he seemed to be the quicker of the two to catch on to what had happened.

Thomas nodded with a solemn expression.

"Yeah. Apparently your mom received a maintenance report from the daily maintenance inspections that they performed

and they discovered a large gas leak in one of the pipes leading into the maze.

If we hadn't been evacuated when we did, we would've all succumbed to carbon monoxide poisoning."

He explained as both Gally and Imagine's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Then I guess it's a good reason that we bloody got out of there."

Gally chuckled shakily as a small smile graced his thin lips.

Imagine and Thomas nodded in agreement before a voice came over the overhead speaker of the hospital ward.

"Dr. Thomas Janson, you are needed in O.R. room 26, Code Black. I repeat Code Black."

The female voice repeated as Thomas's eyes widened and he jumped up from where he was sitting and raced towards the door while readjusting his mask back over his nose and mouth.

"I'll see you two later. Stay here and rest, okay?"

He called back to them as he turned and raced out of the room and down the hall.

Gally's face scrunched up in confusion and he turned to his wife with a questioning look.

"Code Black? What does a Code Black mean?"

Imagine's lips formed a thin line as she went over each and every medical term and code that she had ever learned.

It was then that it came to her and she turned to him with a serious look.

"It means there are more incoming patients to the ward than there are doctors and nurses to treat them.

Basically, the ward is over flooded and overworked with too many patients.

They probably need Tom to oversee several O.R.'s at once since they're short on staff."

She explained as Gally nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess that just leave us, then."

He said as a slow smirk spread across his features.

Imagine giggled and batted him away as he leaned over and began trying to kiss between the crook of her neck and shoulder.

"Nope. Not right now, babe. Later. Much later. When we're actually in a room of our own."

She said as she let out a breathy laugh making Gally smile happily down at his wife.

"Only if you promise that it really will happen later."

He whispered in a conspiratorial tone to her making her blush and roll her eyes before giving him a firm shove to keep him in his own bed.

"Alright, that's enough. They'll probably hand out residential suite keys to all of us once everyone's recovered from being sedated.

I don't know how long or when they will happen but I suppose it'll happen pretty soon.

It seems that they're doing everyone's procedures simultaneously."

She said as Gally huffed out an annoyed breath and moved to lay back against the pillows on his own bed.

He folded his arms against his chest and scowled at the door with the meanest look that he could muster in his exhausted state.

"Damn Tom and Wicked for making me wait for my bloody wedding night. Don't they know we have more important things to do like…"

And that was when his new wife and long time best friend proceeded to smack him hard enough to make him let out a yelp of surprise.

"Oh no. We're not going there yet. Wait until later, Mister."

She practically growled making Gally hang his head in fake sadness.

"Oh fine….Let your brother and the others ruin the taking of what's rightfully mine."

He muttered only loud enough so that she could hear him.

She rolled her eyes and gave his shoulder another whack making him jump slightly and move to the other side of his bed away from her with a concerned look.

"If I knew you were going to become downright violent when we got married, I would've questioned whether or not this was a good idea."

He said making her narrow her eyes at him.

He held up his hands in a mock surrender and laughed nervously.

"I mean…I love you sweetheart. I'm so very glad we're married. And of course you can smack me anytime you wish."

He said making his wife roll her eyes for what felt like the millionth time in all of two minutes before she let out an annoyed huff and relaxed against the pillows.

She turned her head as Gally's hand reached out and laced their fingers together.

"Hey Immy…"

He whispered making her turn to him with a "now what" look.

"I bloody love you."

He said with a loving smile making her heart melt for the first time since they were married as the first couple ever to do so in the Glade.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the Great Divide Chapter 3

A/N: Hey my lovely readers! Here's another chapter for ya. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Love you all. Theme song for this chapter is How Did You Love by Shinedown.-MoonlitShadow

It was a little after 3:00 a.m. in the Medical Ward of the Wicked compound and Thomas was being pulled in all directions by various staff needing assistance to making sure the Glader patients were revived successfully and were made comfortable while they recovered.

He had just finished his 26th subject revival procedure for the day and he had finally told his main nurse that he was taking a fifteen-minute break.

He had half an hour before the next scheduled procedure not to mention various other medical assistance needed from workers in the compound itself.

He had checked on his sister and Gally numerous times throughout the day and both of them seemed to bounce back amazingly fast from the sedative and were happily acting like the newly married that they should be.

He stalked down the main O.R. ward hallway and turned the corner where a storage room was located knowing that no one ever really went there unless there was a lack of supplies everywhere else.

He allowed himself to slump down to the floor against the cool tile wall and took a deep breath, and then let it out as he removed his operating mask and cap.

It had been a long day of making sure everyone that he had been with in the Glade was taken care of now that they were the vulnerable and defenseless ones here in a world at the compound that they couldn't even remember making them on guard and suspicious of just about everything.

He had tried to stay and talk as long as he could to each room of Glader's trying to explain where they were and what had happened to them but he still noticed that their lack of trust seemed rampant in the rooms of the Medical Ward.

His sister and Gally had even made it out of bed several times that day to go around to the different rooms trying to calm everyone down as best as they could.

But still, there seemed to be a panicked state that had come over the former Gladers with them unsure of what to do now that they were far away from everything they had ever known.

Imagine had caught him for a moment outside in the hall on his way to another procedure saying that she had just tried to check in with Newt in the more restricted ICU wing of the Ward but was told that she wasn't allowed in even though she was practically family.

She had stated that the nurse had said the rules were that only blood relatives or proven adopted relatives could visit anyone in the more serious section of the ICU ward.

Thomas was caught off guard by what she had said but had a procedure to get to within a few minutes so he merely gave her a sad smile and told her that he would go with her sometime later to try again and perhaps he could get both of them in.

He remembered looking back down the hall after he walked away from his sister and saw that she still was watching him leave in the big, bustling hall of the Medical Ward; alone and unsure of everything around her.

Even though she, Gally and Thomas were familiar with every part of the compound he could still sense her unease at being taken so suddenly from the trials and placed into a place that she hadn't been in since she herself had been attacked.

He knew that her hospital stay in the ward must've brought back some kind of bad memories related to that experience and he silently promised her as he entered yet another O.R. that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she, Gally and Newt were his number one priority at all times.

He had his doubts though if he would be able to keep that promise that he had made, knowing how many Gladers and other staff members needed medical attention in just today alone let alone the rest of the time that they were there.

That was the thing though.

He had no clue how long they were going to be in the compound and whether or not this would be their permanent home once again with the few remaining family members that each of them had.

Or most of them anyways.

Thomas pursed his lips and ran a hand over his sweaty face thinking about Newt and how he had been brought to Wicked alone.

As an only survivor of the flare in his town.

He had been shipped to a far-off place, scared and alone and had no living family to speak of.

They had tried to search through the databases of known survivors for anyone who may be attached to him, but the records and catalogues of survivors was still new and in a beta mode leaving them almost no options at all.

The system for tracking down survivors hadn't gotten much better over the years that he and the others had been living in the compound.

If anything, it got worse because often many would be a survivor of the solar flares but would succumb to the deadly disease that was rampant in every area except the safety of the compounds.

It caused a lot of deaths, some more unexplainable than others.

Newt's family had been one of those cases.

Not much was known about the rescue that Newt had experienced and to this day, he never spoke of it to anyone.

Thomas knew that rules were rules though at the compound and since neither he or Gally or Imagine were technically blood related or adopted siblings of Newt, they would most likely not be able to visit him until he was deemed well enough to be removed from the ICU ward and moved into the main hospital recovery rooms.

Thomas shook his head hard wondering how he could've forgotten about Newt being severely diabetic for all these years.

It wasn't obvious in the Glade because of the apparent implant for daily insulin that he had but now that something had malfunctioned with the implant, Thomas had been told he had already gone into diabetic shock twice that day.

His father had stopped in on his last procedure saying that Newt's condition had apparently been stabilized but that he was going to stay in the ICU so he could be monitored more closely.

Thomas damned the universe in making the love of his life have a disease that could very well end his life forever.

It wasn't the flare mind you, but diabetes even in their day and age was still a major concern amongst the survivors of the flares.

Food rations had varying amounts of high sugar items in them seeing as how food was scarce and anyone on the outside had to fight and eat for whatever they could find.

He had heard a rumor going down the hallway earlier that day that Wicked had sent out several units of armed soldiers to help find and feed survivors in the area.

He doubted this was true though.

Gally's mom was very particular when it came to the treatment of those who were infected with the flare.

If someone on the inside of the compound was found to be positive for the disease, they would either be terminated or escorted far enough off the property so they could die from whatever laid outside these walls.

The deadly disease was one that was quick to infect its victims and it didn't take long for them to deteriorate enough so their brain function was minimal at best.

The things that were left of those who were infected made a shiver run through Thomas at the thought of them.

The cranks.

The empty shells of people that were in the last stages of the disease.

It was sad to him that so many had been infected over the years after the flares came, but he did find some small relief in knowing he did everything in his power to keep alive and well the immune survivors as best as he could.

It was then that he was paged over the loudspeaker for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"Dr. Thomas Janson, please report to O.R. 72 for procedure number 654. I repeat, Dr. Thomas Janson, please report to O.R. 72. Thank you."

The woman's voice said loud and clear making it obvious that his small break was over and that he had to pull himself out of whatever pity party he had found himself in and get a

move on to head to yet another O.R. to save another Glader and revive the heart and soul of the Glade.

The day had been long, each procedure had different challenges with each patient, but Thomas seemed to manage just fine.

Because what he did was good.

Wicked is good.


End file.
